Love Me Even for Just One Day
by Amaya Kururu Chan
Summary: Cintai aku meski hanya sekali dalam hidupku. . KarinxKazune


"**Love Me Even for Just One Day"**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

a/n : Hallo kenalin aku author baru disini. . aku coba-coba nih bikin cerita tentang Kamichama Karin semoga pada suka deh .

Maaf ya kalau gaje dan banyak kesalahan. . maklum author abal-abal

* * *

"Jangan. . kumohon Kazune, lupakan aku. . . pergilah. . . kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku."ujar gadis itu meneteskan air mata yang sedaritadi ditahannya

"Tidak Karin, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita pasti bisa berjuang bersama-sama."kata Kazune meyakinkan Karin yang terlihat sangat 'down'

Flashback

"_Nona Hanazono Karin?" _

"_Ya dokter" sahut perempuan muda berambut coklat itu, parasnya pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat kurus._

"_Bisa saya bicara dengan keluarga anda mungkin mengenai hasil kondisi kesehatan anda?" ujar dokter tersebut_

"_Saya sudah tidak punya keluarga dokter" jawab Karin mengakhiri dengan nada sedih. Dokter itu pun mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan keadaan gadis yang berada di depannya. _

"_Sebelumnya apa keluarga anda mempunyai riwayat kesehatan yang buruk mungkin?" tanya dokter lagi yang kali ini terlihat lebih serius_

_Karin yang bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dokter menjawab "Okaa-san meninggal karena penyakit hilang ingatan di usia tua nya, memang ada apa dokter?"kata Karin sambil menebak-nebak_

"_Nona Karin berdasarkan hasil analisis laboratorium, anda terkena penyakit Demensia"ujar dokter sambil menyodorkan hasil tes laboratorium Karin_

_Karin yang kini terlihat shock dengan pernyataan dokter bertanya "Demensia?" _

"_Ya penyakit ini merupakan penyakit keturunan yang mengakibatkan si penderitanya mengalami penurunan mental, biasanya berkembang perlahan dan makin lama makin parah"balas dokter itu. Setelah terdiam sejenak kemudian dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya "Nona Karin, anda akan mengalami gangguan dalam ingatan dan sulitnya untuk mengingat kejadian yang anda alami, bahkan dalam tahap parah anda mungkin tidak akan bisa menjalankan fungsi social dalam lingkungan dengan baik"_

_Karin pun terkejut bukan main m__endengar pernyataan dokter dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya . Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. 'Mustahil, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa penyakit ini menimpaku juga?' teriaknya dalam hati._

_Dokter yang melihat kondisi Karin pun terlihat cemas."Nona Karin? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"terdengar suara dokter mengejutkan Karin yang membawanya kembali dari pikiran dalamnya._

_Karin hanya mengangguk pada dokter dan kemudian berkata "Terima kasih dokter. Kalau begitu saya akan pulang" tutupnya sambil membungkukkan badan_

"_Ya tapi ingat Nona Karin anda harus rutin memeriksakan diri anda. __Baiknya jika anda mungkin ditemani oleh orang terdekat__ anda,untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin jika terjadi sesuatu"tandas dokter mengakhiri pembicaraan dan Karin pun meninggalkan ruangan dokter dengan perasaan yang hancur._

End Flashback

"Kalau begitu Kazune-kun bisakah kau membuat kenangan manis bersamaku, sebelum akhirnya aku melupakan segalanya?"tanya gadis itu tersenyum pada Kazune, ia pun hanya mengangguk menandakan ia setuju.

* * *

Hari berganti hari berlalu begitu cepat dalam kehidupan gadis itu. Karin sendiri menghabiskan waktu terindahnya bersama kekasihnya, Kazune Kujyo. Semakin hari-hari tersebut berlalu semakin terlihat jelas perubahan dalam diri Karin. Prediksi yang tertulis dalam selembar kertas hasil lab Karin pun ternyata benar. Kazune sendiri waktu itu tidak sengaja membaca hasil lab tersebut karena Kazune curiga mengapa Karin berusaha mati-matian menghindarinya, ternyata Karin divonis terkena penyakit Demensia. Setelah kejadian itu, sejak Kazune mengetahui kondisi Karin yang sebenarnya , Kazune lebih sabar menghadapi Karin. Ia sangat memaklumi kondisi Karin yang tiba-tiba lupa siapa Kazune dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai membantu Karin agar tetap selalu ingat dengan dirinya.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Karin panik melihat sesosok lelaki asing dihadapannya

"Shh. . tenang Karin, ini aku Kazune. Kau ingat kan?"

Karin pun hanya memandangi wajah Kazune dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Ya ia lupa dengan orang sekitarnya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang asing. Terkadang untuk berbicara pun ia lupa bagaimana merangkai kata-kata yang benar. Setiap malamnya bahkan keadaan gadis itu semakin parah. Kazune yang melihat kondisi Karin yang memburuk terkadang tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya, ia terkadang berpikir 'mengapa tidak aku saja yang menderita, jangan Karin'

"Kau ingat?" kata Kazune sambil berusaha meraih tangan Karin yang gemetar

"Ka-ka zu –ne?aku apa di-di-mana?"gadis itu kembali bingung

"Kau ada dirumahmu Karin. O iya lihat apa yang kubawa? Aku membawa camera recorderku, isinya didalam sini ada video tentang kau dan aku. Kau mau lihat?"tanya Kazune membuka camera recordernya dan mulai memainkan video-video tersebut

Video 1, Judul : Aku dan Karin introduction to my new camera,  Durasi: 03:43

"Hallo aku Hanazono Karin."ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah kamera sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi camera recorder.

"Hallo aku Kazune Kujyo." ucap pria berambut blonde merebut kamera yang menyorot Karin

Karin yang terlihat kesal karena kameranya direbut mengatakan "ZZZZ. . Kazune, satu-satu nanti juga giliranmu ada." seru gadis itu merebut kembali camera recorder yang dipegang Kazune

"Maaf yang tadi memang pria menyebalkan."senyumnya sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih di depan kamera. " 'Kamera baru Kazune' , tahu tidak sebentar lagi ujian akhir akan segera dilaksanakan, kami semua sudah tidak sabar loh menantikannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini." celoteh gadis itu riang

"Aku juga." kata Kazune memeluk Karin didepan kamera, wajah Karin kali ini merona merah.

"Kazune, kau ini. . malu tahu, huh. ."

"Tak apa Karin. . lagian mukamu cantik kok kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Kau kan pacarku yang tercantik sedunia." gombalnya

Mendengar kata-kata dari Kazune langsung saja Karin menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah seperti tomat ke dada Kazune

"Heh Karin, lihat kamera. Jangan seperti ini."pekik Kazune

"Habis aku malu Kazune. Kau mengolok-olokku."balas Karin, sembari pandangan matanya memandang ke arah bawah

"Siapa yang mengolokmu? Kubilang kau cantik memang benar kok."

"Huuh Kazune ini. . ya sudah sekarang matikan dulu kameranya." perintah Karin terhadap Kazune

"Hmm. . kalau kumatikan, kau harus memberiku satu ciuman, janji ya?" kali ini giliran Kazune yang memperlihatkan senyum evilnya di depan kamera

"Baiklah tapi tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip."

Karin pun kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke pipi Kazune. Setelah itu video pertama itupun berakhir.

Video 2, Judul: Karin dan aku di taman bermain , Durasi: 07:45

"Kazune, aku mau main yang itu." rajuk Karin

"O tidak jangan yang itu, kau tau kan Karin, aku takut ketinggian."kata kazune yang bersiap-siap untuk kabur namun Karin menahannya

"Kazune, kumohon aku ingin naik bianglala itu." Karin pun menunjukkan ekspresi mukanya yang sedih. Melihat kekasihnya ingin sekali naik bianglala Kazune akhirnya menyerah. Ia naik bianglala bersama Karin dan inilah sekarang, dia berada di salah satu bianglala~~

"Hahaha, coba lihat deh 'kamera baru Kazune'." Seru gadis itu. "Lihat ekspresi muka pemilikmu. . lucu sekali."tambahnya

Kazune yang merasa disorot oleh Karin pun menutupi mukanya dengan jaket

"Hey curang, sini lihat ke kamera Kazune."rengek Karin

"Argh tidak mau Karin, ekspresi mukaku sedang tidak bagus."

"Ayolah Kazune sekali saja kumohon." Karin pun mengeluarkan jurus jitunya yaitu merengek dan terakhir menangis. Jelas saja Kazune tidak pernah tahan jika melihat gadis yang dicintainya ini menangis

"Ya, hallo 'kamera baru Kazune'." Kata Kazune sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Yey." saking girangnya dengan hal itu, Karin meloncat-loncat diatas bianglala

"Karin jangan meloncat-loncat seperti itu. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba bianglala ini jatuh bagaimana. Kau itu kan berat." ejek Kazune dengan nada setengah takut hal itu akan terjadi

"Huh, Kazune payah. . Dasar penakut."

Beberapa saat kemudian ~~

"Karin aku. . .a-a-aku. ." ucapnya tersendat-sendat

"Kazune, kau kenapa Kazune?" ujar Karin panik namun tetap menyorot kamera kearah Kazune

"hweuk. . lueekk. ." Namun terlambat Kazune pun muntah-muntah setelah turun dari bianglala itu dan ya videopun berakhir.

"Karin kau mengingatnya kan sekarang?" ujar Kazune

"Aku. . Kazu-Kazune, boleh aku pinjam camera-mu?" tanya Karin yang sepertinya mulai tersadar kembali

"Iya, kau boleh meminjamnya." kata Kazune memeluk Karin erat

* * *

_**1 bulan kemudian**_

"Karin. . kau bisa mendengarku? Ini kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu"teriak Kazune dari luar pintu kamar Karin.

Clik, terdengar suara pintu terbuka

Karin yang mendengarnya hanya diam bahkan seperti ketakutan. Ia memeluk erat boneka Teddy Bearnya. Saat Kazune melihat Karin yang ketakutan ia langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Tenang Karin, ada aku disini. Kau tidak usah takut."

"A-aku. . takuttt."kata karin sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka Teddy Bear yang ada didepannya

"Shh. . sudah jangan takut Karin. Ini kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu." Karin kemudian memandangnya dalam-dalam dan melirik kearah bunga yang berada ditangannya, ia pun mengambil bunga mawar putih yang digenggam oleh Kazune

* * *

_**2 bulan kemudian**_

"Kau bisa berjalan Karin?Biar kubantu. . Ayo sekarang genggam tanganku."ujar Kazune membantu Karin berjalan di taman dekat kompleks rumah Karin. Kazune ingat kata dokter bahwa Karin membutuhkan refreshing agar ia tidak mengalami depresi, ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja di kamar. 'YA Karin butuh udara segar dan taman adalah tempat yang bagus untuknya'pikir Kazune

Kazune yang kemudian melihat ada tukang es krim di taman itu langsung berinisiatif untuk membelikan Karin es krim "Karin, kau mau es krim? Tunggu disini ya. . aku akan membelikanmu es krim stroberi kesukaanmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Karin ini es krim. . nya?Karin. . Karin. . ,"teriak Kazune memanggil nama Karin berulang kali tapi tidak ada jawaban

"Karin. . dimana kau Karin?"teriaknya lagi sambil mencari-cari ke sekeliling

"Pergi . . jangan, aku. . mohon. . a-a-aku jangan diganggu." bocah-bocah nakal itu mengusili Karin

"Lihat kakak ini cantik tapi sepertinya tidak waras."ucap salah seorang anak nakal itu.

Melihat hal itu spontan Kazune marah "Hey kau jangan menjahili Karin lagi atau kalau tidak kau rasakan akibatnya."gertak Kazune mengusir anak-anak nakal itu. Anak-anak nakal itu pun lari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

"Karin ini es krim-nya. Sudah jangan menangis Karin, tidak ada yang menjahilimu lagi sekarang, karena aku akan selalu menjadi penjagamu."ujar Kazune meyakinkannya

* * *

Yey Chapter pertama sudah selesai. . tinggal 2 chapter lagi. .

Mind to review. . :D

Makin banyak yang review makin semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya nih hehe

Ja Ne ^.^


End file.
